The present invention relates to a drying system, more particularly to a drying system whereby a plurality of drying apparatuses cooperate to blow hot and/or cool air over the entire body of the user.
Hygiene is a most important matter, and concerns everyone. Most of the towels provided for users of public bathing areas, such as a hotel or swimming pools, can not be considered very hygienic. So a person concerned about hygiene must bring a his or her own towel from his/her home. A towel is a bulky burden and is very inconvenient for a business or holiday traveler to carry.